Parenthood: Glorfindel and Erestor
by RandomwritingsLOTR
Summary: After many years together Erestor finally gives into the idea of children. With his rare double gender body he is more then able to give his mate a child. A story of up and downs. Loosing a child and working through it. Erestor and Glorfindel are in for more then they think while trying to keep their bedroom life alive. (This story contains sex, Intersex Erestor. Miscarriage)
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah..Hello. This chapter is not for those under the age of 18. There is sexual content and whatnot. Plus many mistakes I'm sure ( I really hope that formatting thing is fixed. Have no idea how and why it did that)**_

;"Erestor  
I give a sigh as I watch Glorfindel run around the training grounds with the young children he is teaching. One of his biggest dreams into become a Ada and have little ones of his own. Though he never thought he could as he is attached to males but he happened to meet me and we fell in love. It took us a while to get to the making love stage as I feared what he would think of my secret but no...he was over joyed. I happened to have been born with both genders. I have the parts of a male and female. I am able to conceive and give birth. Glorfindel said it must have been fate as he wanted little ones but I refused. I am sure i hurt him a great deal when I said no to the idea of trying. That was many years ago and i still have no let him take me there but seeing him so happy as he makes the children laugh makes me think. Maybe it is time that I give in. How bad could a child be really? I helped my Lord raise his three and they turned out fine so maybe my own will be ok. Taking a deep breath I get closer to the training grounds and smile as Glorfindel sees me. He says something to the children and jogs over to me then takes me into his arms as he places a kiss to my lips.

"Darling..you are all sweaty" I laugh as I kiss him back then gently push him away. My mate smiles and ties his long blonde hair back from his face.

"From the heat and the energy of that group that is not a surprise...Have you come to see me?" He takes my hands on his and his blue eyes shine with happiness. I am sure they will be glowing by the time this talk is over.

""Yes..come" I tug his hand and lead him over to a bench under a tree. We take a seat and I fidget with my robes as I get ready to talk.

"what is wrong, my Love?

"Oh..Nothing..I have been thinking. You look so happy out there with those children. Very at home. I..I think it is time, Glorfindel. If you would like to try for a elfling..Then we can"Glorfindel stares at me for a good minute before a huge smile breaks out on his face and his pulls me to his chest in a tight hug

"Yes I want to try. I want nothing more then to have a child with you. I love you"  
""I love you to, my golden elf" A small smile comes to my lips and I bury my face in his shirt. I am glad I am able to make him this happy.

* * *

Glorfindel

To say I am nervous would be a understatement. I calm my breathing as i walk to the room i share with Erestor. i would be taking him tonight. We couple most nights but this will be different. i will be entering a untouched place and knotting him then spilling my seed in him that will hopefully take root and grow our child. I never thought he would come around to the idea. I still believe it is fate that I met him. Once at the door I wait a moment before entering. Inside Erestor sits in just a robe with his long black hair loose and flowing down onto the blankets. Beautiful. His gold eyes meet mine and his offers me a small smile. Going over I run my hands through the silk hair and press my lips to his. he kisses back and wraps his arms around my neck. One of my hands move from his hair to go down his chest and unties the robe. Erestor lays back, pulling me with him. I feel him move his legs apart and his takes me hand. our kiss breaks and I watch his face as he moves me hand lower. Over his flat belly, Past his half hard cock to the soft wet lips of his female entrance. My finger runs along the slit and his face shows pure pleasure as he moans.

"Do you like that?" I whisper and slip the finger into the tight channel making him gasp.

"feels different,,but good" Erestor moves his hips a little pushing my finger in deeper. My cock is going to feel amazing inside him. i start pressing kisses to his neck and push another finger inside. I move them in and out just as my cock will be doing. Erestor's body arches and his hands dig into the blankets "Faster"

My fingers move faster and the sound of wetness can be heard as my loves cries start getting louder. i want him to cum before i take him. His inside walls twitch as he gets wetter. with my free hand I undo my leggings and free my hard cock. Erestor starts whispering my name and soon he cries out as I feel my fingers become soaked with his juices while he comes. I take my fingers out and lick them. I have always wanted to know what he'd taste like and it was worth the wait. Sweet just like him. Panting his pulls off my shirt and tosses it away with his robe. He moves more up the bed and spreads his legs. While looking at me he starts stroking his cock and rubbing his clit. Quickly i pull my leggings off completely and crawl between his legs so I am laying over him. The tip of my cock meets his wet entrance. He gives me a nod as he places his hands on my shoulders and I push myself in. erestor groans and his grip on my shoulders tighten. I meet the thin wall I have to push through to get to his womb. I know it will hurt. Pulling back a bit I push back in hard and the wall brakes making Erestor cry out and tears comes to his eyes.

"Shhh..my sparrow..The worst is over'I press kisses to his face as I start moving slowly. His channel feels just as good as I thought it would. he has never let me touch him here. His grip softens and he starts moaning so I speed up getting my whole cock inside "You feel so good"

""Feels..full"He pants and runs his hands down my back while his legs fall apart more "Will you knot me?"

"yes..it will keep my seed inside"I close my eyes as I speed up making our bed rock and the sound of skin hitting skin be heard. I can feel my self growing already so i reach down and rub Erestors clit right under his hard cock. He needs to cum once more before i do. Erestor suddenly cries out and he goes tight around me as cums. The base of my cock goes deeps inside and swells locking us together.

""Fin..It hurts" My love whimpers and I stroke his hair whispers sweets words. I push in a bit once more and moan as I cum and fill his womb with my seed. Together we pant and stare at each other. He goes to move but cries out as the knot pulls on him.

"We will have to stay like this, my love, Until it goes down" I kiss his face and shiver as cum keeps coming my from cock. He nods and rests back with his eyes close. I warp my arms around him and move us so we are laying on out sides with his leg over my waist "this will be more comfortable"

""I have never let you knot me before" My mate looks at me and his hand goes between his legs and I feel his finger tips on the swollen base of my cock" How long till it goes down?"

"A few hours, my love. We can rest in the meantime" I press a kiss to his forehead and he nods before mumbling and falling asleep. a smile comes to my face as i feel my cock twitch inside him letting out one last stream of cum into the waiting womb. We could have possibly just conceived our child. it could be taking root right now as we lay here locked together. After pressing another kisses to his lips i join him in

* * *

:Erestorbr

"Fin..yes!"My back arches and my hands wind in the golden hair between my legs. At some point during our sleep Glorfindels know went down making his cock slip from my body waking us both. We had started kissing and now my loves tongue is deep in my wet pussy. he moans and uses his hands to move apart the lips more and go in deeper. i start stroking my cock with one hand quickly as i feel it build. My orgasm hits me hard and i feel my pussy squirt juices out and into Glorfindels mouth as my cock spills in my hand. Glorfindel comes up wiping his chin with a grin on his face. "inside me.."

I roll over on to my belly and get on my knees with my dripping pussy in view. i feel Glorfindel move and the thick head of his cock comes to rest on the wet folds. his hands take my hips and he pushes inside. I never thought being filled here could feel this good but it is better then anything. my love moves so he is mounting me completely and starts thrusting into me. My fingers grip the blankets as I moan loudly. his balls slap against my clit sending shocks through my body and my cock leaks precum and rubs on my belly.

"harder..harder!"I push back on his and his thrusts become faster and deeper. our bed bangs on the wall and our cries are loud along with out skin slapping "Fuck me my love. Fill me with you seed. Place your child in my womb"

"i am going to. sparrow. You will swell with child" Glrofindels voice comes in moans and grunts as he fucks me harder. Another orgasm hits me making me scream and go tight around him. Glorfindel groans and I feel his cock start to swell in my pussy. My face buries into the blankets as the knot forms and stream after stream of my mates cum spills deep inside my cunt making my body feel warm and full. the streams keep coming even after glorfindel moves us so we are laying on our sides with him spooning me. there is no point in moving once the knot is in place and doing its job. To keep fin inside me along with his seed to i can become pregnant. With out another word we both fall asleep once more still connected.

* * *

Once morning comes i wake and pull myself from Glorfindels hold then give him a kiss before i wander to the bathroom to get ready for work. My lucky mate has the day off while i have to work after the night we had . As i wash up I place my hand on my lower belly and wonder if it worked. It is very possible to conceive during the first time but i feel no different. Shrugging I get dressed and head to my office. the day passes slow with meetings and paper work. The job is never finished for the adviser of a lord. even if that lord is the advisers bestfriend. Once the papers are done I rest back in my chair with a glass of wine. my thoughts wander as I sip the drink and I jump almost spilling it as Glrofindel enters and says my name loudly.

"Erestor! Set that glass down" He marches over and plucks the glass from my hand and sets it away from me.

"Fin...What?" I quickly sit up as I get over the shock of him enter.

"No more wine..it is bad for the baby" The blond crosses his arms and looks at me.

"Oh come now...We dont even know if I conceived after last night" Frowning I reach for my glass but he takes my hand in his and kisses it.

"I would rather you not take that risk, my love. if by chance you are pregnant then no drinking..please" His blue eyes meet mine and I sigh.

"Fine..You win. But really Fin..I dont think I conceived" Glorfindel just smiles and comes around to nibble on my ear./p

""In that case..why dont we try again?" He whispers in my ear making me shiver and runs his hands from my shoulders down my chest "What do you say, Love? Shall we try for a child again?"

""You know I cannot refuse you anything with you doing that"My eyes close and I rest my head back on his chest. he hand keeps sliding down to my knee and he pulls up my robes until he can reach my leggings. He unties them and slips his hand in. I am already both hard and wet./p

""Do you know how good it felt to be inside you here?" Glorfindels chin rests on my shoulder and kisses my neck as his fingers brush the lips of my pussy. "To feel your tight wet walls around my cock? Knowing I was filling your womb with my seed?"

"Glorfindel..."My hand grips his wrist and I pray the door is locked. His middle finger pushes inside me and I move my legs apart for him. The finger starts moving in and out as another joins "Here?"

"Oh..my Sparrow is kinky..What do you think Elrond would say if he found us on the floor or your desk knotted together?"Glorfindel bites my neck and his fingers go faster making me moan loudly "your so wet. im tempted to fall to my knees and taste your pussy again then hold your legs apart as i enter you."

"yes...please" i beg as he keeps going and i arch off my chair "oh god..take me..here"

"i think i will"he groans as i hear his belt come undone and his pants hit the ground. my chair moves so im facing him and he tugs my leggings off. The fingers are removed and replaced with the thick tip. We are wasting no time in our attempt to make a baby. "gods Erestor"br /I moan loudly as he pushes in and starts thrusting hard. my legs get placed on his shoulders so his cock can get deeper. our lips meet in hungry kisses full of need and little nips. Glorfindels full balls slap on my skin and his cock entering me makes wet sounds. I can feel my wetness drip from my folds onto the leather of my chair./p

"Just like that, my love..yes"My fingers dig into his hair and his hands grip my hips so he can pound harder. My body feels on fire and is more then ready to receive his seed. Perhaps tonight "Dont stop"

""You feel so good...tight" Glorfindel groans as he places his wet forehead on my shoulder and keeps thrusting. From his voice I know he is already close "I am going to cum..Cant hold back"  
"Do it..Do it deep. Do not keep your knot from me" I run my hands down his back and pull him closer so he cannot move away. The base of his cock starts to swell making me gasp as im stretched. Glorfindel pushes his hard then stills. A moment later his body starts jerking and i feel warm seed fill my womb. My love whispers my name as he keeps filling me and I hear him pray that I have conceived. I moan as i feel my empty womb soak up the seed. A sign that it may have worked maybe..only safe to keep trying "Oh my dear...that was good"

"It was" he sighs and nuzzles my neck and lowers my legs to wrap them around his waist "Hang on, Sparrow"br /With a nod I make my legs go tight and he lifts me up. i gasp as the knot pulls. Glorfindel carries me over to the door, locks it, then over to the small couch I have in my office. it will have to do since I am not going back to our room connected like this. He lays us down and stroke my back.

"I cannot believe the door was unlocked. Anyone could have walked in" I lightly smack his shoulder and he kisses me.

"Then they could have seen that I was hopefully filling you will a child"

"No more sex in my office" Laughing softly and wrap my arms around him to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glorfindel.**_

My hands grip Erestor's hips as he body moves on me. His hands rest on my chest with his eyes closed and soft moans come from his lips. I am deep inside him once again tonight. For the last few months we have been at each other. In his office, the floor, the bath, the wall..Anywhere but my seed is not taking. Are we doing it wrong? Maybe I cant make children or maybe it is even Erestor. My thoughts go back to the beautiful elf riding my cock as his nails dig into my chest.

"Oh gods..where did you go, love? Yes..there" He pants as he moves making his long dark hair swing back and forth. I push my hips up to bury my cock deeper inside him

"I am here, love" I keep moving my hips up as he goes down. His hands take mine and place them over my head with our fingers linked. His hair sticks to his wet forehead. Our bed creeks a bit as he rocks and moans loudly. His juices from his wet entrance make my legs wet and the walls of his channel rub my hard cock. Perhaps our hope to conceive a child is pointless. I have never heard of it taking this long to become pregnant.

"I am going to cum" Erestor whispers and presses his lips to mine in a deep kiss to cover his cries as he pussy tightens around me and my cock becomes covered in his juice. The feeling along makes my base start to swell and I push it inside even though a part of me feels like there's no point to keep my seed inside him if its not working. erestor lets out a gasp as he is stretched and i start spilling inside him. Erestor rocks his hips a bit and shudders before falling on top of me. "Feels good"

"Yes it does. I love being in you" I nuzzle his neck and give him kisses as he yawns "Rest my love. We did a lot tonight"  
Erestor nods and uses me as a pillow as his eyes close. I do hope there is a spark of hope for us to be parents. i have wanted to be a father for many many years. Long before i met my dear mate

 _ **Weeks Later: Erestor.**_

Feeling completely drained i walk down to my lords office to get some papers I need to read over. Again Glorfindel and I went a few rounds last night. Though today I just feel terrible. I open the door and Elrond gives me a huge smile.

"Erestor..."His eyes goes down my body and his smile grow "How..how are you feeling?"

"Well? Tired but well?" I raise a eyebrow and look through the papers waiting for me on his desk."Why do you ask, my friend?"

"You do not know?" Elrond stands and comes over to me as I set the papers in a box full of others I need to sort.

"Know what, Elrond?" With a sigh I go to pick up the heavy box and start lifting it but Elrond snatches the box from me and shakes his head " I am going to need that please"

"Oh no no..You will not be lifting such things for a long while" He keeps smiling and places the box on the desk.

"I do not understand"

"My friend..I am a healer" Elrond takes my hands and places them on my lower belly "Erestor..You are pregnant"

"I am? It worked?" My heart starts racing as I look down at our hands. I conceived. I'm pregnant. There is a child inside me. Glorfindels.

"I take it you and Glorfindel have been working on this? You are a lucky elf to have been born both and able to conceive. I can feel the soul"

"I need to sit down" I Move away and fall back into one of the big chairs with a hand still on my middle "For the last couple of months we have been trying to get pregnant. we just started to think it wasn't meant to be as it wasn't taking"

"Oh it has taken, My friend. The feeling I am getting from you is very strong. I am very happy for you and Glorfindel. A baby seems like the right next step for you both" He places a hand on my shoulder " You should tell him. He seems a bit down this morning"

"Uh..yes. We were meant to try again this morning but I said no as I was feeling unwell..it that because..?

"Of the baby? Yes. That would be the start of your morning sickness. I have something to help with that" Elrond goes into the cupboard and looks at the large viles. He pulls out a red one and hands it to me "take a drink as soon as you wake and it wont be as bad. It is safe for the child"

"Oh..Thank you"I look at the vile then stand "I need to find him"

"Yes of course. take the day, my friend. This is big news for you both. Be careful as well. Dont strain yourself"

Nodding I hold the vile close and hurry to find my mate. he is sitting at a table drinking some wine with a frown on his handsome face and his blond locks pulled back. He looks at me and smiles a bit then offers me a glass.

"No..I cannot" with a little smile I set the vile beside the cup and hopes he understands and is happy.

"Whats this, love?" He takes it and reads the label "Nauseous, upset stomach, dizziness. Are you sick?"

"Um..Glorfindel. its for my morning sickness"

"Morning sickness? But only pregnant..." My lover stops talking and his blue go wide and he jumps up almost knocking his glass over "Erestor..Are you..are you with child?"

"yes. it worked. I am pregnant" I smile up at him as he makes a loud happy sound and pulls me into his arms.

"We are going to have a baby! I am going to be a father!" Glorfindel yells loudly out of excitement and the room starts clapping and cheering for us making me blush and hide my face into my mates chest "I am so happy, my love"

"So am I, golden one."

Couple months ahead.

I rest my head on the counter in the bathroom as I take deep breaths. Glorfindel comes in behind me and warps his arms around my waist as he sets the red vile down. He nuzzles my neck and places a hand on the small swell of my belly.

"You should drink that, love" His blue eyes meet mine in the mirror and i nod then take the needed does to calm my sickness "Our child is growing..Quickly. How do you feel?"

"Sick..Hungry..Tired"I place my hands on his and lean back on him "I am ready to go to the dinning hall if you are"

"Yes, come. You need to eat"

His hand takes mine and he leads me from our bedroom. It makes me so proud to know that hes taking care of me and the child inside. he will not let me lift a finger and makes sure he knows what I am eating. It can be a bit overwhelming but its sweet. Walking down at hall we talk quietly and look up as a few warriors run down towards us. Before Glorfindel or I have time to react we are both knocked to the ground hard.I end up landing on my side with a gasp. Glorfindel jumps up and pins the one who made me fall to the wall and starts yelling at him about how he could have hurt me or our baby. Its then that i feel a horrible pain and warp my arms around my waist

"Fin?" I call his name but he doesn't hear me as hes ranting to the guard making him pale in fear. The pain gets worse and i frown as I feel something wet.I place my hand under me and feel something . I look at my fingers and my eyes go wide. They are covered in blood. "Glorfindel!"

My mate looks at me finally and his mouth drops. He lets go of the guard who looks at me in horror then sprints away before Glorfindel can turn back to him. I moan in pain and hug myself again.

"Love?" He kneels down beside me and takes my hand not caring for the mess on it "Is it the baby? "

"I'm sorry..I am so sorry" I look up at him with tears in my eyes "i think I am losing it. I am losing the baby"

"No.."Glorfindel scoops me up into his arms and holds me close as he all but runs to Elronds healing hall "Elrond! He needs help!"

The elf lord looks up from a chart and gasps as he sees us and the blood. He grabs Glorfondels arm and leads him to a room then makes him lay me down on the bed. The door gets shut and locked.

"What happened?" Elrond helps me sit up and remove my outer robes and helps me into a long healing shirt before he helps with my leggings. He frowns as he sees them covered in blood.

"He was knocked hard to the floor then started having pain. Please Elrond..please say the baby is ok"

"By the amount of blood I am going to have to say he miscarried" Elrond places his hands on my belly and closes his eyes. Glorfindel sits beside me and I grip his hand trying to not let my heart break. "..Oh..Oh i see."

"What? Did he lose it? Elrond please" Glorfindel begs as he grips my hand back and strokes my hair.

"Yes. Erestor miscarried one of the children" Our friends eyes open and he looks at us. The room is quiet for a few moments before I find the need to speak.

"One of the children?"

"You conceived four elflings. Which would be the reason why you are growing early. The fall only effected one of the babies thankfully. The Valar has blessed you" He offers us a small smile and starts digging in the cupboards.

"Four?..So we are having triplets? Will this effect the rest ?"My mate puts a arm around my shoulders and I rest my head on his chest. Triplets are very unexpected. The fact that I lost our would be fourth saddens me a great deal.

"Triplets yes. I want Erestor to stay here tonight. Miscarriages are hard on the body and I want to monitor the three that remain " Elrond hands me a mixed drink "This will make the pain go away. Even though you only lost one it is still hard"

"Should I stay with him?" Glorfindel lets go of my hand and places it on my belly as if to keep the elflings safe.

"Yes. Even though he lost a unborn child it is going to effect him. He is going to need your comfort tonight. Hold him and take care of him. I will return shortly"

 _ **Glorfindel:**_

I hold my love in my arms as Elrond leaves and run a hand through his soft hair.

"Are you alright?"I whisper softly and feel him nod but feel a wet tear land on my arm "Oh my love..Its alright to cry"

"I am sorry. I should have moved faster" His hand grips my shirt as I feel him start to cry harder. I am going to make sure that guard pays for this. Painfully.

"My dear, dear Erestor. There is nothing you need to be sorry for. it was not your doing. All I care about is yours and our children's health. My love, we have three others we need to protect. The one we lost will always be in our hearts alright?"

Erestor nods once more and keeps his face in my chest as I rock back and forth. Two things I was not expecting today. Losing a child and learning we will be having triplets. I would say that makes for many emotions. Even more for my lovely mate. Erestor stays in my arms until I feel him into sleep then gently lay him down on the pillows and pull up the blankets. I lean down and kiss his lips then his growing belly.

"You three please be safe. i do not think we could bare to lose another one of you" I rest my ear on his belly and sigh. I never want erestor to go through something like this again. I do not like seeing him cry or being hurt. Keeping a hand on his belly I keep guard over him and our babies.


	3. Chapter 3

...Feedback? Suggestions?

 _ **Glorfindel:**_

Elrond was completely right when he said it would be hard on Erestor. Once he was aloud to leave the healing hall he walked quietly to our room and just laid on our bed on his side looking out the window. He didn't speak a word. It's been a few weeks and I am starting to miss that smile. Today I walk into our room with a tray of food and drinks for him. After seeing the tray beside his sleeping for I open the curtains to let the midday light in and he moans his disapproval.

"Come on, love. You need to eat. you and the elflings need food" I take a seat beside him and stroke his hair as his eyes open and he looks at me with a frown "Please Erestor. I know you are still hurting. So am I but we have three who need you healthy"

With a nod he pushes himself up to sit and smooths out the long night shirt over his belly which has grown more. At almost four months along he has grown a good deal. He places his hand on his belly and takes the orange juice from the tray to drink it.

"How are you feeling?" I offer him a smile and keep stroking the long dark hair .

"I felt them" he whispers as he shrugs a bit and his gold eyes meet mine.

"You what?"

"I felt them move. Only slightly "He looks away and gets the soup I brought him. Elrond made sure it was made with things that are very healthy for the babies.

"Can..Can I feel?" carefully I reach out my hand and he eyes me before giving a nod. My hand rests on his belly and I feel around. I am still amazed at the fact that my children are inside here and growing. "Perhaps it is still to soon for me to feel them..What is it like?"

"Like fluttering. Three different fluttering feelings" His hand comes to rest on mine and I smile. This is the most contact he gave me since that horrible day.

"I cannot wait to feel them. my love..you eat up and I think we should take a walk in the garden. You need air and to smile"I kiss his cheek and leave his side to find him something to ware and shoes.

Erestor mumbles behind me but I hear the spoon make contact with the bowl. Once I have his brush and he is finished I help him into the loose robe then his simple flat shoes. My mate stays quiet as I brush his hair and twist it into a single braid away from his face

"Come. The day is nice"

Erestor sighs but lets me take his hand and lead him from our room, into the hall and out through the first door that leads to the gardens and main yard He flinches at the sun hits his face and I wrap a arm around his shoulder.

"I wish to return to bed"

"Oh no no, My love. You cannot stay in bed all day. it is bad for you and the little ones"Holding him close to me I lead him around the trails and paths. He frowns as he spots the guard that pushed him with a bruised face and sling on his arm.

"What happened to him?"My dark haired love mumbles and rests his head on my shoulder as we walk.

"I found him and maybe let my anger out for what happened. He will be fine" The guard looks up at us and shy's away as I send a glare. I still do not want him anywhere near Erestor. I do not want to lose another child and will do anything to protect my family. My heart warms as a small smile comes to Erestor's face.

"He did not mean to do it, Love but thank you for defending me and the child"

"That is something I will always do, my sparrow. I know how you have been feeling these last few weeks and i wish to make you smile and happy again" I stop in the trail and pull Erestor as close as possible with his baby bump between us. "I love you so much. Ill do anything for you"

"I love you too" Erestor wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**My views are not working so I do not even know if people are reading thins :/ Reviews pls**

 _ **Erestor:**_

In the mirror I tie the dark sash around my waist to complete getting ready for the meetings i have this morning with Elrond and a few humans on trade. I smooth everything over my belly and stare at it for a few moments. Not to long now. Three to four months until the birth. A event that terrifies me to no end. I have not told anyone about my fear but I know Elrond wishes to speak to me about the plan after the meeting today. I would of course like Glorfindel to be there but he is off on patrol for a few weeks. He will need to spend more time here once these elflings come. Something I hope he is ready for. I cannot have the father of my children hurt.

I give myself one more look over before slipping on my shoes and slowly making my way down to the office. Inside Elrond and the human traders are talking. they look up as I enter and Elrond pulls out a chair for me while the humans stare in amazement. I take a seat and nod my thanks as my friends passes me a glass of water.

"Shall we get started?" Elrond takes out the trades book and opens it to the needed page then gets a quill. The humans continue to stare and I raise a eyebrow at them.

"I am sorry but are you...?" One finally gets the will to speak and gestures to my body. I try to to sigh and give him a tiny smile.

"Pregnant? yes. Now please, let us get to this meeting" They stare for another few moments before giving a nod and getting out their papers they need for this deal. Through out the meeting I keep a hand on my already large belly and smile to myself as I feel they move as I write and keep notes on everything that is said. The meeting goes well with the traders being able to give us things we need. At the end we shakes hands and sign the needed papers. Once they leave Elrond places a hand on my shoulder.

"Come. We have things to talk about" With a arm around my shoulder Elrond leads me from the office to the healing halls then into his office there. I take a seat on the examination table and it helps me lay down to check me over.

"Everything alright?" I watch him feeling my belly and he nods.  
"Yes everything feels good. I want to talk to you about the birth. There are risks" After helping me sit back up he sits in his chair beside the table.

"What risks?"  
"Well my wide had a hard time with the twins and that was only two but three..that is a whole different story. I have never helped with a triplet birth before and I worry for you and the babies" Elrond frowns a bit and places a hand on my knee " Erestor..one of them or you could die"

I look down at my hands as my mind starts to think. The risk is high but in my mind having my children alive is worth my own life.  
"

If..if something goes wrong I want you to save them, Make sure they live."

"Glorfindel would disagree with that if he was here" My friend takes me hand in his "You know I can never let anything bad happen to you"

"I know, Elrond. But to give my children a life is worth mine. If the choice comes down to me or one of the babies pick the child. I know you Elrond. All of us will be fine in your hands" I give him a smile and grip his hand "There is no one besides Glorfindel that I trust more"

"I will take care of you and you children" Elrond stands and gives me a hug "Come..I am hungry and I am sure you are. I may put you on bed rest soon"

"Yes and good luck keeping me there" I get his help getting down from the table. Together we head down to the dinning hall. I am very glad i have such a good friend to look out for me when Glorfindel is away


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya'll go. R &R**

 _ **Glrofindel:**_

I sigh and run my hands through my hair as Erestor slams the door to our room and locks the door to keep me out. He did not want me near him at all. I cannot even look at him without him snapping at me. Elrond had mentioned how there would be moods like this but I never thought it would be like this. All I had asked is if he wanted me to help him tie his boots since he could not reach with his belly. With how hes grown I thought he would need help but Erestor wont have it. I rest my ear on the door and listen to him ranting inside about anything and everything. Perhaps he needs a few moments to cool down.

Shaking my head I push away from the wall as leave the area. The market is open today so maybe I should go down and get some things for the huge surprise I have being made for Erestor once the babies arrive. The rooms we live in not are not big enough for the family we are to have so I am having a house made for us. One close to the main house with a stone covered path leading to where we both work. I drew it up myself and the building is well under way. Two floors, many bedrooms and lots of space for the babies to grow. it is about time we live in our own place.

On my way down the path I met up with Elrond's oldest son. Elladan. He smiles at me and joins my trip to the market. i have always like Elladan. From the moment he was born. He has been one of my best students and soon after I completed his lessons he became a great friend. The young lord takes right after his father with the grey eyes and long dark hair. Same manner as well. Fit to be lord someday.

"How is Erestor these days?" He asks as he looks through a stack of books at one of the tables.  
"He is not pleased me with at all. I am currently locked out of our room" I look at the table next to the books at items for children and go through some small outfits and blankets. i hand a good pile to the shop keeper and pay him.

"Did you do anything to anger him?" Elladan finds the book hes looking for and pays for it with a smile before we move on to more things.

"All I did was ask if he needed help. He was trying to tie his boots and he was having trouble. I told him that with amount he has grown that he may have trouble"

Elladan gives me a look before bursting into laughter and I look at him confused with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my friend. that is where you went wrong. Never tell a pregnant person that their size is effecting their tasks. Erestor has good reason to be angry and I am sure it cannot be easy with three elflings inside. What is he five almost six months along?"

" Almost six yes. I don't see why he needed his boots on anyways. Elrond out him on bed rest until the birth." We get to a area where they carve tables and chairs. i start looking through their drawings and stop at a large rocking chair " The pregnancy is hard on him"

"I bet it is. I am very glad I cannot birth children. That would be some terrify stuff" Elladan comes over and looks at the chair "You should have this made for him. it looks big enough for when your children grow and are ready for you to read to them"

"That is a good idea. it will look nice in the children's room once it is finished" Giving him a smile I motion the builder over and order the rocking chair. I pick dark wood to match the wood being used to build the house. The young lord and I walk around for a few more hours before I finally feel a need to return to my room. I smile as I find the door unlocked and head inside. the sound of water informs be that Erestor is taking a bath and I set my begs down with the other things we have collected.

"Glorfindel?"

I stop in my tracks as I hear him call my name. Carfully I make my way over to the door and peek in. Erestor looks at me from the bath with his hair tied up in a bun and a hand on his belly as he relaxes.

"Uh..yes, my sweet?" I step into the door keeping in mind to be carful with my choice of words.

"Will you join me?" Erestor gives me a small smile as he sinks more into the water. I quickly nod and undress before he can change his mind. My lover moves so I can get in behind him then he rests back on my chest "I am sorry about before. i do not know what came over me"

"Do not worry about it, Love. i said the wrong thing. Just let me know if I can do anything for you" I wrap my arms around him and rest my hands on his belly where I feel the elfings move. A truly magical feeling.

"i will. I am just not use to this. I am use to being able to do everything on my own" he head rests back on me and he meets my eyes.

"Once they are born then you will be back to doing everything. Just let me help. i want to because I love you and the children you carry. i will do anything you ask" Leaning down i press my lips to his in a kiss that he returns.

"I love you to and thank you Glorfindel. you are the best mate anyone could ask for and you will be a amazing father to our children"

"I will do my best, my love..I will do my best"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Erestor**_

Morning is quiet as I lay in bed reading with my hand on my belly to feel the elflings kick. They are strong and very active. Glorfindel was overly amused lastnight after a nice moment of love making when he could feel their feet pressing on his hand. He would laugh and touch each on making the triplets move. I have no idea where my golden haired lover is today. Of to check on things he said. I do hope he is getting the babies room ready. something he hole me not to worry about but so close to birth I cannot help it. I do trust him.

Sighing I push myself off the bed and slowly make my way over to the bookshelf using things along the way to help me. I did try to beat bed rest but i have failed. Moving has become a chore to me as I have become large. Not a easy pregnancy for my first.

I slide the book back into place and go to get another when I feel a pain. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and push it to the back of mind as I get another book. Back in bed I start to read again then another pain comes making me moan and I push my way back to stand.

"Kicking are you?" I Place one hand on my belly and the other on the bed post then stand there for a few moments to breath. Suddenly I gasp as I feel something wet between my legs. My water has broken. A month early"Oh..no"

Carefully I make my way over to the door and throw it open. i need to find Elrond and Glorfindel. Thankfully Elrond's sons are in the hallway quietly talking to each other. i call their names and they look over at me with wide eyes.

"Please..help me to the healing halls. The babies are coming"

Quickly they come over and put my arms over their shoulders and theirs around my waist. Together we start the walk down the hall. I have to make them stop at one point as another contraction hits my body. Elladan rubs my back as Elrohir pushes my loose hair out of my face. They take their time helping me but we do make it to the hall. The twins call for their father and he comes running towards us.

"Erestor? Are you well?" The lord frowns and takes Elrohirs place at my side.

"I believe I am in labour. Water breaking..Contractions. Elrond I am terrified"

"Your a month early..are you sure?" Just as he asks that question another one hits and I grip his shoulder hard "Okay..okay you are right. lets get you to a room. Roh find Glorfindel now. Elladan. You will assist me. Get a few of the other healers please. We are in for a hard birthing"

My friend and his son hurry me to one of the bigger healing rooms then they help me sit on the bed. Elrond helps me out of my bed robe sand wet leggings into a longer, lighter plain robe.

"Where is Glorfindel? Where is he?" I look around a bit panicked as healers help me lay back on the bed and others bring blankets and such items into the room to set on the table.

"Elrohir is getting him. clam, my friend" Elrond smiles at me and pets my hair "All will be well. I have you. I am going to check to see how far you are"

At his request I move my legs again and he pushes up the robes. Now is not the time for me to be feeling shy. My fingers dig into the blankets as another hard pain comes and I feel Elronds hands.

"Seems they want out. A head can be seen. I think Glorfindels genes. Erestor I know hes not here yet but I cannot stop this child from wanting out. I need you to push"

"What? No I cannot. I need Fin here" I cry out as pain goes through my body from another contract and I can feel pressure between my legs.

"Erestor..Please. Push, He will be here" Elrond takes a cloth from Elladan and motions for a blanket "Push, My friend"

Giving into the need I take the hands of two healers and give my first push. The pain it brings me makes me bite my lip hard and Elrond stays encouraging words to me. After that one ends he tells me to push again and hands a bloody cloth to a assistant who hands him a clean on. The pressure builds and I let out a scream as i push again for a third time,

"The baby's head is out. Good job, my friend. " Elrond says as Elladan sets some new items beside his father. I look at the door as I hear yelling then Glrofindels voice.

"Where is he?! Where is Erestor!"

Elrond nods towards a healer standing beside the door and she opens a bit calling to my mate. Quickly the door opens and he stands there with his mouth open.

"Glorfindel! get in here, close the door and take your mates hand. Erestor I need you to push again. Hard"

Glorfindel rushes towards me and takes one of the healers place. My hand grips his and I close my eyes as I push hard. My friend tells me to keep pushing and not to stop. A strange feeling happens and I take a deep breath then open my eyes as I hear Elronds chair move. In his arms in a tiny wiggling body. He takes one of the small knives and cuts the cord. After wrapping the baby in a blanket he walks over to me.

"First born is a girl. You have a daughter" With a smile he sets the child in my arms and I look at her in amazement. Glorfindel sits on the edge on the bed and wraps a arm around my shoulder.

"I almost missed this" He whispers and kisses my head. Our daughter shares her fathers hair with her own short blonde locks. She opens her mouth to make a sound and moves her arms in the air.

"But you did not. She is perfect" Smiling I let her warp her small hand around my finger.  
"Hand her to the healer, my friend. Next baby is on its way" The lord nods toward the younf she elf who stands beside my bed and I gently hand my daughter over.

Glorfindel retakes my hand and I start to whole process again. Already my body feels so weak and drained. I do not think I can do this three times.

Our second child is stubborn and both my lover and friend keep encouraging me to push harder. I am sure Glorfindel will have my nail marks embedded in his hand for a good long while. Soon the heads out and I continue to push until the second child is birthed as well. my head spins as i watch Elrond cut the cord and clean it until it starts to cry.

" A son" Our friend brings this child over as well for us to see. Another blonde like Glorfindel. He beams with pride and takes the child into his arms as I feel to weak. one more and then I can rest. The room spins more and my head falls back on the pillow. Glorfindel frowns and hands our son off then takes my hand.

"Erestor? Are you alright?" He runs his free hand through my damp hair.

"He is loosing a lot of blood. i knew this birth will have issues. We need to birth the last child and help him"

Elrond grabs more clothes and blankets as Elladan runs off for more. Soon i feel the need to push for our last child. My pushes are not as strong this time so it takes me longer to get the head out of me. The room starts fading in and out as i try my hardest to give birth to the child "Only a tiny bit more, my friend. one more big push and its out. come on"

Giving Elrond a nod I put the rest of my strength into the last push and feel my child come into the world. Cries fill the air and I feel my body go completely weak. My shaky hand reaches out to the bundled child but everything starts going black and the last thing I hear is my name being called before everything is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glorfindel:**

I watch Elrond wrap up our third born child then look towards my mate. He reaches out towards our baby and then his hand drops to the bed as his eyes shut and he goes still. Panic goes through me and I grip his hand.

"Erestor? Erestor..come on..my love?" I gently pat his face with my hand and another healer comes over to feel his heart rate.

"My Lord his heart beat is low. He lost alot of blood"She frowns and my friend quickly hands the baby off to Elladan who hurries to another room. Elrond pressed the back of his hand to Erestors forehead.

"Come on, my friend. You can pull through. Your children need you" He whispers and orders the other healers to quickly clean up while he fills a bowl of water and dabs my mates forehead and face "His heart still beats. Slow but it is there. We could have lost him"

"Will he be ok? The babies need him..I need him" I stroke his hair as he remains motionless with his eyes closed "What do I do?"

"I will do everything I can, Glorfindel" Elrond tires to offer me a small smile "Let me get him comfortable and in a clean bed. I will call if something happens. Go see your children. They need their Ada as well"

"Please be alright" leaning down I kiss Erestors still lips and a young healer leads me away. She takes me into a room where Elladan is leaning over a small bed that has two others beside it. He looks up and motions me close.

"You did not get to meet this one yet. Another boy" He moves away from the bed and I look inside. The small baby inside lays asleep. He is dressed in a to big one piece outfit and on his head is dark hair. Just like Erestor. Beside that bed another holds our daughter. She has her own pink clothes on and moves her head to look around. Our first son is also awake and moving his arms.

"Can i hold one?"

"Glorfindel..You are their father. You dont need to ask. Which one?" Elladan smiles and glances at the babies.

"The dark haired. We have yet to met" I look in to the bed again to look at the tiny child. Elladan reaches into the bed and takes the sleeping baby into his arms then hands him to him. With a little help I am holding my son perfectly. The baby yawns and opens his eyes look at me. Bright gold just like my lovers "Hello..I am Glorfindel. Your Ada. You look just like Erestor"

Holding him with one arm I touch his small hand with my finger and his hand wraps around it. His eyes close again as he falls back to sleep. Most likely tired from his journey here. Elrond peeks into the room and waves his hand for me to see him. I take my son with me as I enter back into Erestor's room. Everything is moved and cleaned. Windows open to let the sun in but Erestor lays there. Thankfully I can see his chest moving.

"I looked him over. He is very, very lucky. We were able to stop the bleeding we found and he should recover though I do not know when he will wake. Could be soon but he should. I recommend being at his side. Talk to him. tell him of the babies. it may help" My friend pats my shoulder and looks at my son in my arms "healthy looking children. Even with being early. Go..Sit with him"

I take my son over and sit in the big chair beside Erestors bed. His face is pale but calm.

"My love.." I touch his hand with my free one and Elrond leaves us to give me some alone time "I have our youngest son. He and the other two are perfect and well. The one I hold looks just like you and i wish for you to wake up so you could see. we need you, my love. Our babies need you"  
I watch Erestor hoping to see something .

Moving closer I sit on the bed and gently lay the baby beside Erestor. The child moves his hands in his sleep and one touches his mother.

"See my love? The baby wants you. Can you wake for the babies, my Sparrow?"

Together the child and I sit with Erestor for a little while until Elrond quietly comes into the room to get me as my son needs to feed. I press a kiss to Erestor's forehead and take the baby back into the next room with his siblings. The other two are already in the arms of wet nurses and Elrond takes the one I hold and hands him off as well. I take a seat and watch the three she-elfs with my children.

They smile and coo at the babies while telling me how perfect they are as they feed. My heart is heavy for my love and my children. I should be overjoyed at their birth but I cannot bring myself to smile. Erestor should be feeding the children. Erestor should be holding them and helping me name them. Erestor should be awake. Elrond comes over and places a hand on my shoulder.

"He is in good hands, my friend. You must keep strong for him and the babies. Once they have eaten I want you to get some rest. I k now you'll want to stay close so I have had a cot brought to Erestors room"

"Thank you, Elrond. You are the greatest healer I know. I know you will take care of him. How are my children?"

Elrond pulls up a chair and sits beside me as he looks over a chart.

"For being a month early all three are small but that was also sure to happen with them being triplets. Your daughter is completely healthy and the same with your first born son. The last boy however is smaller then his siblings. Maybe he got the most of Erestor's genes. I am not sure. But they are eating very well" Elrond nods towards the nurses and looks back at the chart " I am thinking you and Erestor conceived two sets of twins and the one that was lost would have been like your youngest son. I am also thinking that the miscarriage helped in how Erestor is now. He does have a fever but we are keeping it down well"

"I just would like him to be awake and well. This is not how I saw the birth of my children"

"It is hard I know. Everything will be alright. I promise"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Glorfindel**_

My eyes open as I am woken by the sound of one of my newborn children crying. Rubbing my eyes I bit I sit up and look over at my mate who still lays in his healing bed. it has been a whole week and he still has yet to wake. His fever has broken and that pleases me but I miss his voice and touch. I push myself off the bed and wandering into the joining room.

The two light haired babies sleep with their hands in fists and making little sucking motions with their mouths. It is my youngest who cries for attention. I have yet to name them and will not until I have my mate back. It is only right.

"My child..what is the matter?" I gently pick the baby up and cradle him in my arms. Over the week Elrond and the healers have been teaching me the ways of being a parent. From changing them to baths and dressing. I would much rather do it with my lover "You ate not long ago and you do not feel like you need to be changed. Just want to be held?"

The baby stops his cry and moves one of his hands around until he has his fist in his mouth. He looks up at me with his dark eyes and I smile. All of my children are beautiful. All three share Erestor's little button nose and my smile. After checking in on the other babies I take the one in my arms into Erestor's room.

"Would you like to lay beside your Nana?"Carefully I set the child beside Erestor and take my lovers hand "I have brought one of the children to see you. It is late and he wanted to be held. I know he would love to be in your arms, my sparrow. They all would. Our daughter..She shares my eyes. The boys share yours. I want you to see them"

Our youngest son wraps his hand around my finger and starts to whimper. I go to pick him up but stop as I hear a soft moan coming from my mate.

"I..I want my baby"His voice is quiet and in need of water but its his and a smile comes to my face "Please"  
"My Sparrow" I take the baby into my arms and set him in a small baby bed beside Erestor's "let me help you sit up..be careful"

With my help Erestor slowly sits up and I tuck pillows behind him. He still seems a bit dazed and I push his long hair from his face to press a kiss to his lips then hurry to tell a healer. Coming back into the room I find Erestor staring at the small bed.

"Can I..Please. I need to"

"Of course, My love"I take our son back into my arms and sit beside Erestor. I help him hold our child "He was born last. Our other two still sleep"

"How long?" Erestor does not look up from our sons face as Elrond quickly enters the room fallowed by other healers. His shaky fingers stroke the baby's cheek as he yawns making Erestor smile a bit "Are they named?"

"You have been out for a week, my love. We were so worried about you" I run my fingers through his hair "I have not named them. Not without you"

"Erestor..It is good to see you awake" Elrond approaches up with a smile " Do you think I could give you a bit of a once over? You are still to pale for my liking"

"Do I..do I have to let him go?" My lover whispers and holds our son closer to his chest. The look on his face is close to tears and all I want to do is take him into my arms.

"Well..that would be best. Do not worry. You can have him right back. Glorfindel can take him"Elrond places a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"it is alright, Love" It takes a moment but Erestor hands me the child and I hold the little one close. The child closes his eyes as he falls asleep "perhaps I should put him to bed"

Erestor's eyes go wide and he moves fast towards me but cries out in pain.

"Erestor! you need to stay still. Glorfindel will place the child in the bed here along with your other two. There is no need to hurt yourself" Our friend quickly holds Erestor back "You gave birth to three children. You are not going to be healed in a week"

"He will be right here" I lay the baby back in the small bed and bring it up beside Erestor "I will get the others. let Elrond take a look at you"

My lover eyes the baby before nodding and laying back. I press a kiss to his forehead then go to the next room for our other son and daughter. I set them in beds next to their brother. The bed is empty so Elrond must have taken my lover to another room. I help the healers change the bed and set up some soup for Erestor to eat. He has lost a lot of weight since being asleep. Soon he returns with Elronds arm around his waist to help him walk on his shaky legs.

"i want to see all three" My lover almost demands and Elrond leads in over. Erestor reaches out to me and I take Elrond's place. Together we stand in front of the beds "All healthy? All fingers and toes? Do they sleep well? how about eating?"

"The babies are perfect, my love. They have everything and sleep and eat fine." Happy to have him back in my arms i nuzzle his neck as we watch them "We made beautiful children"

"I did not think I would see them again. I did not think I would wake up" Erestor's hand winds into my shirt and I hold him close "Elrond said I am lucky. I cannot believe they are here"

"Oh yes. All three have a good set of lungs on them. Did you think of names at all?"

"I had some ideas. Our daughter I think should be called Talia. Our first son Espen and our youngest..Knox?" Erestor looks up at me with a smile and I give him a kiss.

"Those are perfect, My Sparrow. Our three little ones finally have names and their mother"


End file.
